


A destiel disney movie

by HongBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongBabe/pseuds/HongBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a destiel fic based on disney songs<3<br/>Please leave ideas for other chapters and what songs you would like to see in it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A destiel disney movie

**Author's Note:**

> Please, write a comment on anything thats in your mind while reading this!  
> Like if you want t to be longer, shorter, smutty, fluffy, funny or anything! leave ideas for the next chapters if you want to! Im open for everything! <3

"There! you see him?" Sam points at a guy, sitting alone in a sofa a little bit away from where Dean and Sam is sitting.

Sam and Dean are at a party. Dean wants to go home. His crush is at this party, and Dean is embarrassed to be there alone. Without a partner.  
So Sam decided that he would get Dean and his crush together. Tonight. 

"There's something about him.."

"Sam, I know you're trying to be nice and get me to talk to Castiel. But this isn't gonna work. He's the brother of your boyfriend. It's going to be weird. I know that.."

"He's all alone over there, Dean! He doesn't say a word, and he won't say a word, until you talk to him. And maybe...kiss him?" Sam says with a smirk on his face.

"No. He doesn't even like me.."

"Dean he is cRAZY for you! Haven't you seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking? wait...that's not right now is it?.. now get this. He doesn't know you yet. thats all. you think he doesnt like you? How do you know that? wait... Did he say that to you?"

"No but.."

"Dean, Now is your moment. No time will be better! Go over there and talk to the guy for gods sake."

"I'm to shy.. sam I don't know what to do.."

"Kiss the boy"

"I don't know.."

"Just do it already!"

Sam laughs at the fact that he actually ships destiel. And that he thinks its kind of cute.

"okay okay! 

Dean walks over to Castiel. He walks past a lot of people making out, and all he can think about is that it should be him and cas making out. Instead of all these other mortals.

"Hi.. I'm.. I'm Dean" 

"I know. I am Castiel! You're Sams brother, right?"

"Yeah I..."

Castiel cut Dean off by a kiss. 

"Cas...what are you doing?.."

"I just needed to do that. I really like you dean winchester"

"I like you too.."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

SO this is really short but it'll do for now  
Should I write another chapter? (This fic is suposed to based on disney songs i really like)  
Give me suggestions of what disney song the next chapter should be based on! <3


End file.
